Princess Sweet
Princess Sweet is a fanfiction written by Rosebudthefoal on FiMfiction.net about a mystery revolving around Sweetie Belle being an alicorn. Summary Sweetie Belle wakes up one morning to find that her coat and mane have changed to odd colors. Horrified at how unfashionable her younger sister is, Rarity tries many things to get the dye out of Sweetie's coat, including making her take multiple baths and putting more dye over it. After a long time, they give up and visit Twilight for a solution. Twilight attempts to cure it, and finds that instead of dye, her coat has been changed by magic. She undoes the spell and Sweetie Belle is relieved to be back to normal. However, Rarity notices that two old scars on the filly's sides have reappeared, despite having disappeared years ago. In talking about this, Rarity remembers a big order she has to fill and rushes off, leaving Sweetie to go play with her friends. Sweetie Belle finds Scootaloo racing past on her scooter. After her attempts to stop her by calling out her name fail, Sweetie unknowingly uses magic to freeze her wings. Scootaloo suggests that they could get some good crusading out of Sweetie's newfound use of magic. Sweetie agreed and attempted to undo the spell she had put on Scootaloo's wings, but instead managed to make herself float upside down in the air. She is saved by Rainbow Dash, who appears and drags her to the ground. When the unicorn can't stop her magic, they go back to Twilight's to ask for help again. Twilight fixes Sweetie Belle's magic and gives her a magic-blocking collar to prevent this from happening again. She allows Sweetie and Scootaloo to leave, but, suspicious of these events, suggests to Rainbow that they should go try and find out what could have caused Sweetie's odd behavior. Meanwhile, Sweetie and Scootaloo are riding in the wagon to Sweet Apple Acres when Scootaloo stops. Sweetie Belle falls out, and Scootaloo points out that the unicorns mane is flowing. Upon looking in her reflection in a window, Sweetie Belle sees that her mane and tail are indeed blowing in non-existent wind much like the Princesses' do. Next, Twilight and Rainbow Dash visit Rarity to try and get information about Sweetie Belle. Rarity, who is busy with her order, gives them the address of a hotel in Canterlot where her parents are. Rainbow Dash carries Twilight there on a cloud after the unicorn casts her cloud walking spell. They land right outside the building they were looking for. They go in and eventually find the room of Rarity’s parents, Pearl and Magnum. After Twilight explains the situation, Pearl admits that Sweetie Belle is not their daughter and tells how she had found her as a foal in Canterlot Park with two injuries on her back. They immediatley saw a little bag next to the foal and looked inside. They saw photos of a lilac maned pegasus and a tang coated unicorn putting their arms around the foal. Magnum and Pearl exclaimed that they visited them but said that the foal was cursed. they slammed the door and left Pearl and Magnum standing there with a giggling little foal in their arms. Suddenly, Twighlight saw a violet maned pegasus bash into by accident.You horse! You should watch were your going! Shouted Twighlight. Sorry, I'm not an expert at navigation, perhaps I should at least help you with what ever your doing. Said the pegasus apoligeticly. Fine, but be careful. growled Rainbow dash. Magnum showed all three of them their bag. Meanwhile, an adult scootaloo was walking through the path when a snobbish earth mare just jumped in front of her. "Still no cutie mark,blank flank?" She sneered. "Just wait diamond tiara it'll happen one day." She replied anxiously.'' "Well, all the other ponies say your the best stunter there is, perhaps we can make an agreement........."'' "I'm not falling for that Diamond tiara!" '' "Oh I thought you can do a little stunt for all the ponies to do so that you can earn your......whats called again your CUTIEMARK!"'' Sorrowfully, Scootaloo looked at her flank but there was still no cutiemark. "Oh'', all right!"'' She said reluctantly. Category:Fan fiction